Legends on the Walls
by Yami Gir
Summary: Throughout history legends are told as a way to remember. Some are told through story and some through dance. Others are painted and displayed on the walls of time. An evil prince and a lowly slave forced into servitude by a jealous brother, the legends of both off them told on the walls of a long forgot palace. Only few know the story and now it's time for the world to know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, and welcome to my new fic. This story is based on the rare pair Vector x Zexal II and later on the pair Nasch x Zexal II. I really hope this is a well received with in the fandom and I hope people like my take on the past lives of Vector and Nasch. **

**Warnings: Rape, sex, genderbend, and gore(May or may not be relevant.)  
**

* * *

**_The legend of the cursed royal palace. A prince who governed this island used to dwell inside this royal palace. He was childish and had no faith in humanity. He doubted everyone and anyone, casting judgement upon them. He lived as a person who stole the lives from everyone around him, and as the last standing, the prince severed his own life as well. The cursed legend…_**

* * *

96 and Vector arrive on an island in the southern Pacific Ocean. On said island, there lies an enormous castle, decrepit and in ruins from hundreds of years of exposure to the elements. The leader of the pair, a human with purple eyes and orange hair that stands up almost like a carrot, stands in the entrance to the ruins.

"So you think this is where a number resides, Vector?" his accomplice asks. The inhuman black figure floats through the entrance, seemingly not giving a single fuck about anything around him.

"I don't 'think' I know it's here." he answers back.

"And it hasn't been touched by that despicable Astral or his human dog?" The being hissed in anger, the mere thought of his light half being a step ahead of him caused his anger to spike.

"Rest assured, 96, no one has been here. This island hasn't had a human on it in centuries." Vector said reassuring his partner.

"Well good. Now come on, we can't just sit here and admire the scenery. Knowing Astral, he'll probably be here soon." 96 huffed. Vector nodded and followed him. He suddenly stopped. He felt as though electricity had passed through his body. 'What is this feeling?!' he thought, clutching his head. "It's like every hair on my body is standing on end." he stuttered, quietly, feeling shivers climb up and down his spine.

"Is there a problem?" 96 said looking back.

"Um, no, it's nothing." Vector said trying to regain his composure.

"Then hurry up." Vector nodded and followed the number. Walking down the halls of the long abandoned castle, soon felt like walking through a maze. The halls could stretch the entire length of the island. Rooms seemed to be no more than dead ends and the only way to move to the different levels were to find hidden stairwells. Coming to a three-way intersection in the middle of the building, they found 3 separate halls, each leading different ways.

"So, any idea where the number is?" 96 questioned. Vector looked at him, somewhat pissed that the duty of finding the cards was all on him. Looking slowly at each path, he felt the same electric feeling pass through him as he stared ahead.

'That feeling's back.' he thought. 'What is it with this island? I never been here before, so why do I get a feeling of déja vu?' Continuing with his inspection, Vector immediately knew where each hall went. The on to the far left lead to a torture chamber, far below the building. The center hall lead to another intersection, which then lead to the dining hall. And finally, the one to the right, the one he was standing in front of at the moment, lead to a stairwell that lead to the sleeping quarters of the long deceased owners.

"I think it's…" Vector starts pointing towards the hall to the left but he soon changes direction and pointed to the hall in front of him. "I think it's this one." he concluded

"Are you certain?" The number asked.

"Well, it's the best I can come up with," Vector said angrily. "and it's not like you're helping me." he retorted.

"Fine, lets go." 96 said flying down the path. Vector followed slowly behind. Why did he chose this path? He knew for certain that they should have went left but some unknown force had told him that the right held something more important.

"Pahh, that's the last time I listen to myself." he huffed, angry at his stupid mistake. The pair walked in silence as they had nothing to say to each other.

"You appear to have something on your mind. Is it and explanation of your abnormal behavior lately?" 96 questioned.

"Huh, no, it's nothing. Now stop asking questions that don't pertain to you." Vector responded. The number was satisfied with his response. Going up a large flight of steps, the walls started to show images drawn on them from the centuries before. 96 passed by without a second glance. Vector, however, found himself looking at the story they told. Many depicted the mass murders of what seemed to be the conquered people. He couldn't help but laugh.

'Humans and their weak souls. A mass of them dies off and they must make sure the whole world knows.' he thought with a chuckle. As the walk continued the images held mostly the same concept. Masses of people being slaughtered and fleeing for their lives, only to be caught a few panels over with their heads being sliced off. Overall it was not something for the weak to see. Being so indulged with the art, Vector did not notice the sudden corner, or the fact that 96 seemed to have stopped.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you fool!" barked the number.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't stop in the middle of the fucking hall! You're the idiot, here!" the barian snapped. The number glared at him before returning his gaze to the wall.

"Well, I though since you seemed to be enjoying the interior decor so much, you might want to see this." he said, raising his arm in a dramatic fashion, indicating the painting he was referring to. Vector made a very audible gasp. On the wall there was a highly detailed portrait of what seemed to be a king, but the most shocking thing was the person portrayed looked exactly like Vector.

"But how?" was all he could say in his shock. The king (possibly prince?) wore his usual sadistic grin, something that made the similarities uncanny.

"Ha, I guess you were once a human. HA!" 96 laughed.

"Shut up!" Vector snapped. 'No it's impossible! I'm no human and I never was, but this would explain why I know this place so well. No it can't be, I'm a barian lord! I never was something as lowly as a human.' he thought, but even he could tell that he was lying to himself.

96 kept laughing, the thought of his associate being a human was enough to bring joy to his dark soul.

"Fine, lets continue."

* * *

They came to the top of the castle only to find that the number was not there.

"Pah, you lead us down the wrong path. Now because of your stupidity, we might not get the number." 96 growled. Vector wasn't listening, however, for he was too distracted.

'Again with the visions!' he thought, doubling over as he felt his head throb. Raising his head again he found that 96 was gone.

'What is this?' The hallway was lit in contrast to how dark it had been only seconds before. Spinning around he found a woman walking out of a nearby room.

"What are you doing in here!" he shouted, startling her.

"I'm-I'm sorry, my lord, I was just coming out so I could get you." She stuttered, clearly in fear of Vector.

"What? Lord?!" he spat. The vision dissipated and he found himself back in the dark hall from before. 'What was that?' 96 turned around and glared at him.

"Will you stop shouting! Someone might hear us." He hissed.

"Hm."

"Good enough, now tell me: Where. Is. The. Number."

"Just let me think, okay!" Vector said looking at the different rooms.

_"Hey, Astral, do you think the number is up here?"_ Yumas voice echoed through the hall.

"Shit, it's Astral!" 96 said in a low whisper. "We have to leave NOW!" he said as he started floating away from the stairwell.

"No, not there. That way leads to a dead end." Vector said looking over his shoulder. A light could be seen from the corner, clearly from whatever light source they were using to illuminate their path. "Here, let's hide in here and wait for them to pass." he said pointing to his left. 96 gave him a quizzical look at the suggestion, but complied.

"You better be right." he huffed. The room they were in was dark with only a window for natural sunlight to come in, except it was covered by curtains littered with moth holes.

"Well, this is homey." 96 commented sarcastically. Vector wasn't listening again. He walked across the room to a wall that was also covered. Reaching up to rip it down, it gave no resistance as if fell to the ground with a soft thud.

'No, not again.' he dreaded looking at the image that was now revealed. On the wall was another portrait like the one from before, but this one portrayed a woman holding a baby.

"It's them." Vector gasped as he looked up. It looked just like Yuma and Astral's Zexal form; however, this clearly wasn't the master duelist he had meet at the Sargross.

"What do you mean? Who are these people."

"It's Zexal."

"What do you mean? Zexal looks nothing like this, and this is clearly a female." said a confused 96.

"No, they unlocked a new form when I dueled them in the Sargross."

"So you're saying that this is them?"

"I really don't know." Vector said putting his hand a the wall. Everything was just so shocking. Not only was this Zexal, but the child she held looked just like him. Looking at 96, he felt relief when he realized that the number had not made the comparison yet.

"Who are you?" he said under his breath. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. Opening them again, he realized he was experiencing another vision like before.

'Not again.' Looking over his shoulder, his eyes met with the other person in the room. It was the lady from the mural.

"Do you want to hold your son?" she asked rocking the child in her arms.

"My son?"

"Well, yes, I thought you would want to see him." she said hesitantly, as though she was worried about something. He was about to say something when her image started to fade.

'Is she a part of my past, too?'

"Vector let's move." 96 said looking out the doorway. Vector took one last look before turning.

'Who was she and what does she have to do with my past?'

* * *

**A/N And this concludes the first chapter. I don't really have much to say right now so please review and see you next time. Yami Gir signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's a hot, humid day in the market square. It is early in the morning, yet people are already up for the day. Today is the annual slave market, where prisoners of war are sold from the latest conquests of Prince Vector. The prince himself was already there, sitting the farthest from the auction site, but still close enough to see everything. People milled around, passing through, hoping not to catch the attention of their crazy ruler, even though he had no reason to care today. No, today was one of the rare days, during which he went out into public without the desire to slaughter someone. Anytime a slave auction was held, Vector made sure he made an appearance, finding great pleasure in the tortured screams of his prisoners as they were sold off, harshly striped of their rights, their freedom and even their very identities.

As people started to gather in the square, many found it hard to keep a distance from their ruler. He was known to kill people out of boredom. Who could stay calm if he were to get the sudden urge to kill someone? When the auctioneer walked up onto the stage, the crowd fell silent, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Greetings, inhabitants of the great island Rapa, I am here on behalf of your most generous ruler, Prince Vector, to hold on of the largest slave auction of the year!" the man announced, throwing all his gratitude to the prince. Even he was worried about the prince, if the sale wasn't up to his standards, his head would surely come off.

"Now, without any further destruction: Let the auction begin!" People started clapping slowly as the first group of prisoners was brought up.

"First we have…"

* * *

Vector sat on his throne as he watched the auction unfold. Like the many before them, people would throw their hands up in hope of being the highest bidder. And like every other time before, Vector would watch as the new slave would beg to be free, the very idea filled him with glee.

"Ah, so many lost people, so many broken lives." he said out loud, turning to a nearby guard. "Isn't that right?" he asked. The guard nodded, pleasing the prince. Every time the jittery little fuck that was Vector, would leave his place, he would bring any free guard he had in fear that someone would rise up from the crowd and kill him. This was the one greatest fear of the boy. Maybe that was why he never bought an slaves: he was afraid they would kill him.

As the day went on, Vector found himself growing less amused as the slaves were sold. There were no attempted escapes, no revolting, not even any yelling.

"There better be some action soon, or the bodies are going to start piling up." Vector said as he scanned over the crowd, looking for his next victim.

"And right here, we have a very special item," the auctioneer said, grabbing Vector's attention. Standing on the platform was a girl in iron cuffs.

'Well, this is certainly new.' Vector thought.

"On behalf of a private seller, we have acquired this young female." the auctioneer said with enthusiasm, pointing his bamboo poll at her.

"Coming from a far-off, remote island, this girl was considered the beauty of her people, and with markings sacred to only her land. She is indeed a truly exotic piece." the man said walking up to her. Using his poll, he pushed up the hem of her tunic to show the markings on her legs.

"But if this isn't enough," he said, with a lustful look in his eye, "how about we see her whole body!" With that, he forced up the entire front half of her tunic, showing her off to the public. Men called out, throwing cat calls at her as she struggled to cover herself. Even Vector was amused at the show, much to the auctioneers relief.

"Moving onto more pressing matters," he let the girl's tunic fall, groans of disappointment emanating from the crowd as she quickly put her tunic back in place. "She is strong and able-bodied, making her useful around the home or workplace. She is 16 years of age, perfect for any job, and still being a virgin, she's a lovely treat for any brothel in need of new stock. So, shall the starting price be 500 pieces of gold?"

"600 pieces!"

"No I'll pay you 700 pieces!" Men screamed, hoping for the chance to claim the girl.

"1000 pieces of gold." a large man said, casually, as he walked out in front of the crowd. Many people went silent at the news.

"1000 pieces?! That's impossible! Only someone like the prince would have that much money!" the people murmured. The man smiled at the commotion. Grabbing one of the girls that was accompanying him, he pointed to the slave.

"How would you girls like that? A new little friend for us to play with?"

"Oh yes, yes Master Tetsuo, that would please us greatly." the girl said in an excited voice.

"Well, is she mine?" The man, known as Tetsuo, said looking at the auctioneer. Looking over the crowd, as of yet, there were no higher bids.

"Um, anyone else willing to make an offer?"

Vector glared at the large man. How dare he be so brash. Many of the citizens were talking about the newcomer and forgetting about the prince that sat behind them.

"1500 pieces!" Vector shouted as he stood up from his seat. Everyone gasped. This was the first time their ruler had spoken up in years. The auctioneer paled.

"Um, are you willing to raise it sir?" he said to the man in front of him.

"Um, one th-thousand an-and six hu-hundred pieces?" the man stutter in fear. Everyone looked at Vector, wanting to know the fate of the man. Wearing a sadistic grin, he turned to his near by guard. Slowly running his thumb across his neck, Vector sealed the fate of Tetsuo. Seeing the gesture, Tetsuo ran into the crowd, hoping to get out of his would-be-executioner's sight. The auctioneer looked at Vector, who was now slowly walking up to the platform. The crowd split as he walked through, edging as far as they could to get out of his path.

"Well, looks like I've been out bid? How about 2000 gold pieces?" Vector said, walking up to the man.

"T-two thousand pi-pieces?"

"Yes, now is she mine or not?" Vector said with a frown.

"Why, of course, your majesty. Sold for 2000 gold pieces to the one and only Prince Vector." the salesman said joyfully.

"So, who do I pay?"

"Why, me, of course."

"Fine, I'll rephrase that, who brought her here and where do I meet him?" Vector said, irritated.

"On well, um, I think he's back there." the man said pointing to a tent. Standing in the front of it was a figure in a black cloak. "He's the one in black."

Nodding, Vector walked up to his new slave. "So, are we going to come easily, or do I have to use force?" he said grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him. She glared, but said nothing.

"Good enough." Vector said removing his hand. Taking hold of the chains that bound her wrists, he walked away, with his new slave in tow, to confront the cloaked man.

* * *

"Ah, so you bought my little slave." the man said as Vector approached. "It makes me so happy that the very person who has her is the ruler of this fine kingdom." he said looking at Vector from under his hood.

"Yes, now tell me why you would come from so far to sell one slave?" Vector questioned

"I have no idea what you mean, your highness."

"Don't fuck with me! I know that my auction is not the only one in the world. So tell me, why you have come so far to sell one person?"

"I mean you no disrespect your highness, I simply wanted to go to the best place." The man said in a deep voice.

"I'm not buyin it."

"But you are buying her, right?" Vector looked at the girl that stood besides him. 'She could be of use, for stress relief.' he smirked.

"Oh, I'm buying her. I just wanted to know what her old owner used her for."

"Oh, of course, rest assured nothing has been done to her, she is as young and able as anyone of her age." he said looking at her. She glared daggers at him as he chuckled

"Huh, so you say. That will be all." Vector said as he turned to leave.

"Do take care, and I must warn you, she can be a bit of a fighter." the man chuckled under his breath as he walked back to the tent.

* * *

"Hey, you, go prepare the ship for my arrival. We leave in 30 minutes." Vector commanded his guard. Saluting, the single man walks off in the direction of the pier.

"Well, that gives us time to converse with the commoners." he said with a smirk. He knew full well the reaction people would have if he appeared in a commoners' place. Upon seeing Vector walking through the town, people would stop everything and run off to hide or simply fall to the ground. All around, people where groveling before him, bowing, their faces touching the ground just to avoid making eye contact with their psychotic ruler.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've had enough time to walk around with the people at my feet." Vector laughed. Standing beside him, the slave girl looked at the crowd with sadness etched on her features.

'Is this prince really so horrible that his own subjects cower before him in fear instead of bowing before him out of respect?' she thought. Just then, as though to prove something, a child ran out from the side of the street. Vector stopped his small procession and looked at the kid. It was a small girl, about 2 or 3 years old. She looked up at the prince with a smile.

"Guards! Execute her!" Vector screamed. There was gasps from the sidelines as a guard retrieved his sword and brought it down on the girl. There was no screaming, no running just a startled cry and then silence. The executor picked up the childs body and tossed it in the direction she come from. Slowly and cautiously, the girl's mother edged toward the body of her deceased child, hoping the prince wouldn't have her killed, too.

"Why did you do that?" the slave said softly. Vector turned and slapped her in the face.

"Don't question me girl, otherwise you'll be the next to die! Heed my warning, bitch!"

She cupped her sore cheek in her hand and glared at him but stayed quiet, heeding his warning. Slowly, they started walking away, leaving the mother to weep for her child.

* * *

The boat ride to Vector's palace took about two hours. When they arrived, his guards where the first to jump off the boat, lowering the ramp, so Vector could comfortably walk onto the dock. Walking off the dock and to the palace, a large bell was rung, it's sound resonating out over the island, signaling the prince's arrival. The doors opened before him and every servant of the estate bowed in his presence. Making his way to the back of the palace, the servants slowly got up and continued with their work.

"You, come here." he called to a young woman who was making her way to another hall.

"What is it, my lord?" she said with a low bow. She had purple hair that sat just above her shoulders. She continued to stare at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the prince.

"You are to take her," he said, holding out the slave girl's chain. "and get her accustomed to the palace. I will call for you later when she is to report to her duties." he commanded.

"As you wish, my lord." the servant said, carefully taking the chain from his hand. "This way." she led the way and having no other choice, the girl in chains followed. Walking to the end of the hall, she turned and started descending down the stairs. There was silence between the two as if neither knew how they should introduce themselves.

"So, I'm guessing the prince bought you at the slave sale? That's certainly different." the servant said, almost a little too casually. The slave tilted her head to the side as though she didn't understand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have guessed that you don't understand me." she apologized.

"Oh, I understood you perfectly, I just don't get why you said I was different." the girl said. Turning around, the servant gazed at her.

"Y-you understand me? But how? You're clearly not from around here."

"Well, I know many languages, so I guess it's just luck that I know yours. Um, may I ask why you're staring?" she asked.

"Well, I guess you really are lucky, most foreign slaves usually have no clue about what their doing and end up killed."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Oh no, I was lucky and came here by choice or at least that was the case for awhile." the servant said in a somber tone.

"So you actually work for such a cruel man out of your own free will?" the slave gasped in surprise. Suddenly a hand lashed out at her and placed itself on her mouth.

"Be quiet! If Lord Vector's men hear us bad mouthing the prince, we'll both lose our heads." she hushed. A quick look around revealed that no guards were present. The purple-haired girl removed her hand.

"I'm sorry for being so abrupt, if we were meeting under different circumstances, we might have a little more freedom, but, of course, that doesn't mean we can't be civil, right?"

"Right, then I will introduce myself to you since you are clearly higher ranking than me. I am Zeta." the slave bowed.

"Well, you really do know your formalities. Okay, then, you can call me Droite." she replied. With introductions now aside, they continued the long trek down into the recesses of the palace.

* * *

"This is where most of the servants are quartered." Droite explained as they made their way past the many small rooms.

"Why is it that I've seen so few people?" Zeta asked. Dorite hung her head with a sign.

"When Lord Vector's father still ruled the land, there were many civil servants who could leave the island as they pleased, some even lived in the main city where they could properly raise a family." she said slowly, as if it was becoming too hard to talk. "But then Vector came to power, it lead to some of the worst times this kingdom had ever seen. First we were forced to live here on the island with no permission to leave. Then, things got worse. Vector had many of us killed on assumptions that we were planning on killing him." she paused again, taking in a deep breath. She didn't understand why such a thing was upsetting her. Was it because someone new, someone who knew nothing about their ruler was now forced into such a horrible life? Dorite looked at Zeta, who seemed to be in a silent debate with herself whether or not she should ask for more information or simply help console her new friend.

"You don't have to finish." Zeta said putting a hand on Droite's shoulder. "I know he is evil, just before we left the city, Vector had a young child killed simply for walking in front of him." she said softly. Droite looked up at her and shook her head.

"You have no idea what he's like, he treats his servants and subjects differently. We have no idea what he'll do to you, considering he's never owned a slave before."

"It's okay, I can hold my own, no matter what he does to me, it's simply not in my nature to worry about these things." Zeta reassured.

"I hope your right." Droite answered. Turning into a room at the end off the hall, Droite lit a small oil lamp that was sitting by the door.

"This may not be the roomiest of all places, but at least I always know right away when Vector wants anything." she said pointing at some bells that hung from the ceiling.

"How does it work?" Zeta asked.

"Well, each bell comes from a different room. So, if Vector is in the throne room he'll ring this bell and I'll know where to go." she explained taking hold of a bell.

"Interesting, I've never seen a system quite like this." Zeta said amazed.

"Yes, the old king was very innovative. Too bad Vector has done nothing but keep our innovations at a stand still." Droite sighed. Suddenly a bell started ringing, causing her to freeze in her place.

"It looks like Lord Vector wants me. I will be back when I've finished my duties, so for now, just stay in here and I will get you later." she said quickly before leaving. She handed Zeta the lamp and quickly made her way to the throne room. Zeta walked further into the room and sat on the small bed pushed up against the back wall. The room was indeed small, with barely enough room for the bed itself. Everything was dank and moist, mostly due to the fact that there were no windows or opening to let in fresh air. Carefully, setting the lamp down, she fell backwards onto the bed and closed her eyes so she could clear her thoughts.

"Why has this happen?" she asked herself quietly. Everything that had happened went by in a blur.

"Damn you, brother." Zeta cursed under her breath.


End file.
